Lock and Key
by Aka-Chan1
Summary: Kagome travels through the well of time once again, but her greeting is totally unexpected...Forewarned:This fic is 'dark and uh...bloody'!! Beware: Romance will come shorty ^.~
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters in relation to this story are not my property, I do not make a profit off of this story, but the plot itself is mine. In that respect, read on! ^.~  
  
Inu-Yasha stood at the edge of a lush forest, his eyes sweeping in the scenery that stood before him. Birds took to the air as he advanced, his youkai aura spreading throughout the wood instantly. He had come confront the eldest of the thunder lords, Hiten. All had been well up until a couple weeks before, on that night.that horrible night.  
  
Kagome pulled herself over the edge of a steep well, trying her best not to fall back within its confines. Throwing her pack onto the ground, she rolled onto her back, wiping a few beads of sweat from her brow. Closing her eyes, she sighed and tried to regain her breath. "Geez, that well seems to get taller every time I come back here." Sitting up, she grabbed at the bundle of supplies she had packed before she had left home, and stood. Making sure that it was securely in place on her back, she started for the tiny village that she knew resided just outside the forest's entrance. Stepping through the moist leaves that littered her path, she hummed one of her favorite rock bands songs. "Maybe Inu-Yasha will be in somewhat of an enjoyable mood this time." A rustle in the overhead treetops distracted her, and within a short amount of time, an extremely mad Inu-Yasha stood before her. "Never mind." She muttered beneath her breath, already preparing for an hour-long lecture on how much of a coward she was for 'running away' again. The silver-haired youkai stood there, his breaths coming in ragged jerks, and his body was visibly trembling. Kagome arched a brow, she had never done anything to make him this mad. "Inu-Yasha? What's wro." Her sentence was cut short as an arrow flew by her head,, slicing through a few strands of stray hair. Inu-Yasha caught the projectile within his clawed hands, and snapped it in half. "You bastard, I said not to involve her in this fight." He spoke in a soft tone, making him seem more deadly than usual. Kagome whipped around, and gasped. "Shipp?-chan! What the hell?!" She shrieked as another arrow flew amazingly close to her skull, "What the hell are you doin Shipp?-chan?!" Inu-Yasha knocked that arrow away, his glare intensifying. "The little fur ball is not as much as a friend as you would like to believe Kagome." He growled after his words, bringing his hand upwards to his face and than flinging the around his body as he screamed, "CLAWS OF BLOOD!" Kagome threw herself to the forest floor, barely missing one of the deadly daggers of Inu-Yasha's. Shipp? growled, and dodged most of Inu-Yasha's attack, but two or three caught the tiny demon, sending him flying-horizontally-through the air, and into the nearest tree. Kagome winced at the noise of the fox-demon making contact with the giant tree, "Oh my god, I think you killed him Inu-Yasha!" She sprung to her feet, and raced towards the tiny youkai, kneeling at his side as she reached him. Leaning over him, she studied his face, and reached towards his tiny, furry little neck. As her fingertips grazed that precious area of life, Shipp?'s eyes flew open and he bared his tiny fangs at her, "You gonna kill me Kagome? I thought you were my friend, now I see how much of a mistake I have made in assuming that." Kagome looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about Shipp?-chan? I would never harm a hair on your little body, I was just coming to see if Inu-Yasha had killed you." Shipp? nodded, and smiled innocently. "Thank you Kagome."He chuckled, "For sacrificing yourself!" He sprung at her, his mouth closing around her wrist, and the rest of him clawing at her face and chest. Kagome shrieked and fell onto her back, fighting the relentless youkai, "AAAHHHHH!" Blood was now flowing into several rather large pools of blood, surrounding her wriggling body in a tiny pond of red liquid. Inu-Yasha leapt at the midget demon before him, drawing the Tetsuaiga as he flew through the air. The gleaming of the large of sword caught the eyes of the tiny fox-youkai, and he jumped back, a grin flashing across his face as he watched the Tetsuaiga slice through the air, and into Kagome's mid section. Inu-Yasha vaulted backwards, thinking he had struck Shipp?. As he landed however, his face contorted into that of pure horror. Kagome lay on the ground, the Tetsuaiga stood straight, its tip was unseen, as now it was embedded deep within her body. "HAHAHAHA! Look what you have done Inu-Yasha!" Shipp? shrieked, as he danced merrily around Kagome's dying body. Inu-Yasha's face paled to the point where his face was lighter than his hair, and he was now trembling violently. His eyes converted between the dancing midget demon, and the dying Kagome. His bloody claws retracted and than shot out again, his mind was blank. Kagome whimpered, "Ah." her breaths were slowing, and more shallow by the moment. Shipp? grinned as a thought formed in his mind, "Heh heh, I found lunch!" He leapt onto Kagome's bleeding body, and smiled at her distraught face. He leaned forward, and kissed her cheek gently, and than chuckled evilly. Kagome tried to move so that she could throw him off of her, but the weight of the Tetsuaiga held her firmly in place. Shipp? motioned towards Inu-Yasha, "Now watch carefully!" He sprung at her throat, and let his tiny fangs seep deep within the fragile walls of her neck. A purr erupted deep within his own throat as blood flowed from the puncture wounds of Kagome's. He grinned and pulled back, his eyes taking in the pain that shot through Kagome's eyes. A crazed glint shone through his eyes, as he lunged at her throat again. He ripped a large piece of flesh from her neck, and flung it aside, the light in his eyes dimming. Inu-Yasha was frozen in time, his eyes taking in every detail, but his mind pushing it away. There's no way this is happening! His mind screamed, denying everything he was seeing with vengeance. Kagome arched her back at Shipp?'s last move, and her eyes opened as a strangles scream shot through her now exposed windpipes. Shipp?'s eyes had lost their wild glint, as he lunged at her throat yet again. Kagome fell limp to the forest floor, her eyes remained open as the last of her life force exited her body. As Kagome did this, Shipp? screamed in sorrow, clawing at himself when he discovered she was dead. Inu-Yasha was still glued to his spot, and watched in numbed confusion as the tiny youkai looked as he was trying to commit suicide. Inu- Yasha didn't blame him, if he ever figured out how to move his limbs; Shipp? would enjoy suicide compared to what he would do to him. What he saw next however, confused him even more. A dark figure stepped out from behind a cluster of trees, and held out a hand to the seemingly insane fox-demon. Shipp? halted immediately, and came to somewhat of a rigid salute. The figure lowered its hand and studied the corpse of Kagome. Shipp? leapt at the figure, "You said she wouldn't be harmed! You said if I killed Inu- Yasha, Kagome would be mine! You never, EVER. mentioned that you were gonna take over my mind! You never.never." Shipp? collapsed to the forest floor, his tiny body quivering as a result at his intense sobs. Inu-Yasha was dumbfounded He was under mind control? The black figure turned towards Inu- Yasha and smiled. "Inu-Yasha, you really are a pain in the ass." * ^.^ Anyone guessed who the 'cloaked figure is?* The man reached upwards to remove the hood of his cloak, and let it slide down the back of his head, revealing his face, Hiten. His braid swung loosely as he turned from the shocked youkai, and proceeded towards the still sobbing Shipp?. He chuckled evilly, and grabbed the tiny demon by his tail, and drug him until he lay beside Kagome's corpse. "This is your love?" Shipp? lifted his tiny face to peer into Hiten's face, and nodded slowly. Hiten laughed, and pushed the youkai onto his back, "this is your love, this is your love's resting place, and so it shall be yours." Shipp? hiccupped, and looked at Hiten in confusion, "What?" The thunder youkai smiled evilly, and placed a foot to the tiny demon's chest. He applied enough force to Shipp?'s rib cage, which he heard each rib break in order. "one.two.three.four.five.five.six!" He grinned as he pressed again, and crushed the tiny frame of Shipp?'s little body completely. Shipp? groaned, and squeaked, trying to pry his way out from the bigger youkai's foot, but did not succeed. Hiten laughed, and stomped the tiny demon, and continued until he was dead. He than turned towards Inu-Yasha, "Unlike the others, you will take effort to kill, so I will wait until I gain a certain item, and than you will meet your fate, as your friends have." As he said this, he turned from Inu-Yasha, and walked out of sight. Inu-Yasha stood there for a moment, taking in everything that had happened in the last half hour. Walking slowly towards Kagome's lifeless body, he fell to bended knee, and burst out in a fit of sobs. Laying his head next to hers, he wrapped both arms around her body, letting her blood wash over him in sorrow. "Kagome.Kagome come back to me." He sobbed into her saturated shirt, holding her against his body with an inhuman force. Unexpectedly, he grabbed the tiny demon that lay by her side, and cradled his demolished body as well. In a day, he had lost all that was dear to him, in a day. 


	2. Once lost, but never forgotten

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha and all characters associated therein are not my property, I do not claim any rights to this anime. I do not make a profit off of this fic; the only benefit I get from this is my enjoyment for writing.  
  
I am so very, very sorry!!! You must understand that the first chapter to this story was the first thing I have ever posted on this site, corrects herself on ANY Fanfics site, so the ratings confused the mess out me. Is really sorry for all Shippo and Kagome fans who were crying at the end I will give the plot away momentarily.they do come back! ^.^ hopes that makes sad ppl happy And for those of who were mad about the romance, I forgot to put, THAT COMES LATER!! ^.^ The beginning chapter is begun like that for a reason, so don't like, send me a virus or nuttin. ^.^ There is a hint of romance in this chapter, so fear not! ^.~ Also, I tried to space out the paragraphs in this one, sorry about that, I didn't realize that I had stuck it all together. Oh ya! I did not spell Shippo with A, if you have ever read an English comic, it spells his name with a line over the o, and That's how I spelt it, but there was an error somewhere. Sorry!!! O.K., did I cover everything? O.K. iz happy again read on! ^.^  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha stumbled out upon a stone road, his padded feet scraping against the rough ground. His claws were a bloody mess, his hair frayed from an entire night's run. His eyes sagged, but this phased the youkai none. His mind was set only on reaching Hiten's castle, and taking revenge on the thunder lord. Crows over-head sounded out their warning call, warning the forest life of an approaching youkai. He grinned absently, yes, warn the bastard, I expect one hell of a fight from him. Leaving the rough turf, he stepped onto moist, cool leaves that littered the forest floor. He still didn't remember much, only that Kagome and Shippo were dead. His heart ached, Kagome. A vivid memory of her drifted into his heavy mind, causing the ends of his mouth to curl slightly in a moment of happiness. Only two days ago, she had been within reaching distance, he could see her move and talk, she was alive. Two days. A snarl erupted from deep within his throat, a scent. Sniffing out the smell, he growled. This path reeked of Hiten. He grinned evilly; he was nearing the thunder youkai.  
  
Kaede-Babba murmured beneath her breath as she led the funeral services for Kagome and Shippo. This was a nightmare! In one day, they had lost all hope of ever completely recovering the Shikon no Tama. She sighed and hung her head, if only she had warned Kagome of the danger. She had known that Hiten was after her, but not out to kill her, and poor Shippo! Inu-Yasha had told her the story of that tragic night, the poor little lad. Inu-Yasha had stumbled back into her village in a daze, and it had taken a full day's prying to get him to tell her of the day's events. When he finally broke, he fell apart completely. This had surprised her, she knew that the two youths were close, but not that close. Another sigh escaped the elder's mouth, a single tear sliding sown her cheek. If only I had warned her.  
  
Wind whipped through the Silver-haired youkai's hair as he sped through the treetops. His nose told him that each second, he was drawing remarkably closer to the thunder demon's lair. He stopped as a large castle suddenly loomed into view. His jaw dropped, how could such a large fortress be hidden from the minds of the elders? Ah well, as long as he got to kick Hiten's ass, it didn't matter too much. Leaping from the canopy of a giant oak, he tumbled on the ground, waiting until he could regain his balance. As he steadied himself, a glint caught his eye. Coming closer to the tiny sphere, his heart raced, the jewel looked so much like the Shikon no Tama! Only.it was a deep ruby color, the color of time. His jaw dropped, was this.the jewel of the elders?!  
  
He had only heard of the mystical sphere in myths, legends that had spread throughout the whole of his land. Reaching forward cautiously, he picked the jewel from it's nesting place in the underbrush. As he touched the glassy surface, a surge of power rushed through his body. Dropping the stone, his eyes widened. The jewel did exist! Plucking it from the earth again, he cradled the ruby stone in his hands, eyeing it in wonder. This jewel was thought to be pure myth, but here he was, holding it in his hands. He flinched as a hand tapped his shoulder, and a soft voice followed. Inu-Yasha spun around, knocking the woman from behind him. He growled at the shriveled up woman, "What do you want you old hag!" The woman did not respond, but instead stood to her feet. "Do you wish to know what you hold in your hand, my boy?" Her voice completely defied her age, as it was soft and musical. Inu-Yasha snarled at her, "I know what it is! I don't need your help." The woman smiled, "Oh but you do if you wish to recover what is so dear to you. The girl that you lost can be brought back to life, do you want her back?" Inu-Yasha stared at the woman, "How do you know about Kagome?!?!?!" The Woman smiled once again, and removed the hood that clouded her face. "Oh my god." Inu-Yasha gasped, "You're the.the goddess of time." The woman smiled, "I am, but I am not here to watch you marvel at me. The one that you lost has defied fate, she was never intended to die. This is an error in time, and it must be corrected immediately."  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears perked up, "You can bring her back to life?!" The woman grinned, "That I can.but anything good comes with a price that is equally as terrible." His hope died away, "What's the price?" The smile that the woman held fell to a frown, "To save her life, you must spare your love." Inu-Yasha growled, "What kinda price is that? I.don't love her! I just need her to get the Shikon no Tama!" The woman smirked, "Oh Inu-Yasha.You cannot hide your feelings, I know of what you feel for the young maiden." Inu- Yasha sighed, "You win.what do I have to do to activate the jewel?"  
  
Hiten prowled through the passages in his home, his long braid swinging gently behind him. "Where is that stupid jewel? Why can I not find it? ARRGGH! Why is the millennium eye not working?" He scowled to himself and continued his pacing. Running a hand through his extensive locks, he growled as the eye clouded over. Inu-Yasha was near, and.he held the jewel of the four elders! A snarl curled the thunder youkai's lips, damn him! Whipping around, he grabbed the black cloak that had been worn to Kagome's death. A faint tint of blood remained at the hem of his cloak, the blood of Kagome. His snarl changed from a frown to a grin, maybe there was a way to pry the jewel from Inu-Yasha. Damn that half-breed! So far he had beaten him to both the Shikon no Tama, and the jewel of the elders! "arggghhh!" The hideous sound was released from deep within his throat, sending chills through any life form within the castle's walls. Sweeping out of his chambers, Hiten shot down the hallway in a sudden burst of speed. "I will claim the jewel of the elders, and your life as well Inu-Yasha!" He growled, storming through the fortress, and out into the wilderness that surrounded his home.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed deeply, god that was one hell of a sacrifice. But Kagome's worth it.His mind flashed back to one of the rare moments the two had shared as a happy pair. His eyes glazed over slightly as he let his thoughts turn to that moment in history completely. ~ Three weeks earlier ~ "Inu-Yasha! Hahaha Inu-Yasha put me down right now!" Kagome giggled, pounding on his back in mock frustration. Inu-Yasha chuckled as he ran through the grassy hills that surrounded his forest, Kagome slung over his shoulder. She screamed in real terror as he leapt from a cliff, and fell to the soft waters below. A waterfall washed them deep within the clear waters with a gentle touch, throwing the both of them onto one of the muddy banks that lined the small pond. Kagome giggled again and threw her arms around Inu-Yasha's neck. "Mmm, that was fun Inu!" He stared at her in disbelief, was she.hugging him? A small blush lined his face before he returned the embrace. The words 'I love you' were on the tip of his tongue, but it was nearly impossible to withhold that loving phrase. ~ End of flashback ~ He raised his head to the woman that stood before him, "I'll do it." She nodded and stood aside as the youkai rushed past her, trying to conceal the tears that fell from beneath his lids. The goddess eyed Inu-Yasha in wonder, "So strong for such frail love.you will win this without a doubt." At this, a gentle wind picked up, and the woman was gone.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! Good or bad, I LOVE reviews. ^.^ 


	3. Questions learned, answers found

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to the characters or properties of Inu-Yasha. This title belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I have no argument as to whether or not that is true. On that note, leave me alone! ^.^  
  
Yo, O.K., The last chapter went a lil bit better, maybe you guys accepted my apology and forgave Aka-Chan's big mistake of not warning anyone? I thank everyone who cared enough to review, I luv getting reviews. *smiles happily* I know you guys are itching to see some romance and.do I see a lemon? * giggles* That is not very far off in the future, so just bare with me while I try to fill in the spaces that lead up to that. I think that all the Kagome and Shippo lovers will be very pleased with this chapter, so make sure you leave a review!! ^.~ *Iz obsessed with reviews* Also, let me give a fair warning, WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLANCE AND GORE  
  
Inu-Yasha kneeled on the banks of a shallow pond, the same pond in which he and Kagome had shared a sweet and gentle embrace. He sighed heavily, that was in the past now, there was no way he would be able to hold her again. Not if he was to complete the ritual he was to perform in order to bring her precious soul back to life. Placing his clawed hands in the clear water beneath him, he sighed as the cold water washed over him, cleansing them of any dirt. He smiled grimly, "Here goes nothing." Turning towards the bodies of both Kagome and Shippo, he trickled tiny droplets of water on different areas of their bodies. Standing to his feet, he removed the jewel of the four elders from deep within his robes, and set it cautiously between the two bodies. Taking a deep breath, he shot Kagome one last look and whispered softly, "I love you." With that, he closed his eyes, and whispered the incantation that was needed to activate the jewel. "On woven wings of past pages, arise to me through the golden ages. Feel the call of my love so deep, to awaken and dispose, that of her endless sleep. Shift through the eyes of the morning dove, and instead, awaken her, through my continuous love. I ask of you, to arise and walk, and bring back the soul of the one I lost." He shuddered as the words slipped from his mouth; this was to be the last thing he would ever say on the plain of mortal existence.  
  
Kaede-Babba sat up in her bad, something was happening. There was more spirits in the forest than ever before. Only, they did not hold evil intentions, instead, they felt as if."Oh my god.he's found the jewel." She sprung form beneath her sheets, and leapt to the window nearest to her bed. Inu-Yasha had found the jewel.and had used it. She moaned to herself, "How.how could he have possibly have known the incantation? Isis was said to have been vanquished.is it possible that she roams the forest again?!" Kaede-Babba groaned as she felt the presence of even more spirits falling from the heavens, descending to the earth to revive Kagome and Shippo. A shutter ran through the small of her back, "Damn you Isis, I knew you loved him, but did you have to go this far?" She hung her head in defeat, once again, she had failed to warn them of the lurking dangers.  
  
Inu-Yasha screamed in pain as a flash of lightning sliced the sky, marking the descendant of yet another spirit. "Aaaahhhhhh! God.What's happening?! You witch! You said it would just kill me, you didn't say it would torture me!" He cursed the woman that he had met in the forest, what was happening to his body? Every second or so a new ripple of pain shot through his body. A woman appeared before him, she resembled the goddess very much "You have completed the ritual.you fool!" She screamed, slashing at Inu-Yasha in mock anger. "Do you know what you have done?! You have given me, Amika, the power of all the seven hells and beyond! By giving your life, you have not only restored the girl's life, but the life of the demon who controlled her murderer." Inu-Yasha stared at her, "What? I thought Hiten was controlling Shippo? What lies do you speak of, bitch!" He spat, wanting to kick her until she screamed for mercy. Amika laughed, "You are so soft-hearted half- breed. Hiten was easily over-powered by my immaculate strengths, which in turn, over-powered the fur ball. Your little ring of friends was such an easy prey. The girl however, fought against my powers with such strength that I had to wipe her from existence before she told my little secret. It was you I was after; you were the only one that threatened my existence because you had access to the power of the Shikon no Tama. The only jewel in existence that had the power to defeat me." Inu-Yasha gaped at her, "What?! What the hell do you mean had, the Shikon is the most powerful item in extant, doesn't it still threaten you?!" Amika grinned, "You catch on quickly little one, but there you are wrong. Indeed it is the most powerful item in existence, but that is where you stepped in my brother. By activating the jewel of the four elders, you have depleted the powers of the Shikon no Tama, and restored my own. My strengths reside in the jewel of the elders; the Shikon only poses as a threat to me when the jewel of the elders is not activated. There is no way to deactivate it either, so you have sealed the fate of the world in your little act of love. Oh and by the way, would you like to see all your hard work unraveled? As soon as the girl and pup wake up, I will quickly kill them again."  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha snapped at this, completely forgetting the shocks of pain, he lunged at the woman. Slashing at her throat, he watched in satisfaction as blood splashed down her front. She grinned at him, "You think that mortal wounds can kill me little one? I am now immune to any and all of your attacks; you can do nothing to stop me." As this was said, the slash that ran across her throat healed, and her neck was left untainted. He growled, watching as thunder sliced through the air. It took her a moment to respond, but she snarled back in defense. "What's the matter my love? Afraid to face the fate that you have brought upon yourself over just a bit of puppy love?" Inu-Yasha growled again, and lunged at her once again. The flashing lightning only added to his look of pure hatred. He reached towards her again , this time slashing at her cheek. She stared at him in shock he had actually hurt her! She strained to try and recover the wound, but that only succeeded in making the cut bleed more profusely. She bristled, "What did you youkai?!" Her voice held that of one trying to conceal fear. He stared at the woman, how is it that I can pierce her throat and have no affect, but slice her cheek and it bleeds? A thought came to him, maybe she could not be killed through fatal wounds, but maybe he could cut her enough to make her bleed to death? He chuckled to himself, maybe he could defeat the witch after all!  
  
Kagome stirred in her spot, fluttering her eyelids, she blinked at the surrounding darkness. "What happened? Inu-Yasha?" She looked around her, and tried to stand. She found that she couldn't, but instead tumbled back to the rocky terrain of the earth. As she fell, her hand brushed against a fuzzy piece of fur. "Shippo?" A happy yip was heard through out the forest as Shippo attached himself to Kagome. "I'm so happy that it's you! I've been laying here for an hour, I didn't know who was beside me, so I just decided to wait until you wake up." Kagome wrapped her arms around the tiny demon and cuddled his furry little body against her breast. "Shippo, do you have any idea where were at?" She felt him shake his head before huddling against her again. "Well, we have to try and figure something out.any idea why were having a heat storm in the middle of December?" Shippo shook his head again and sighed happily as he let his head fall to the curve in her arm. Kagome giggled as the tiny youkai murmured something about staying in that same spot forever.  
  
Kaede-Babba shook in rage, her suspicions had been wrong after all, she know knew because Isis had come to her home. Explaining that her sister had intrigued the boy by the fact that the jewel of the elders could be used to revive the deceased. "Damn you Amika! How could go that low?! Seducing a boy to regain something that you lost as a result of your own stupidity!" Gathering a lantern, she ran through the front door of her home, making a bee-line for the forest and the spot where lightning was flashing vigorously. "I have to tell Inu-Yasha the secret to defeating her, it has to be obvious after all this time!"  
  
Inu-Yasha shrieked in agony as Amika raised her hand and clenched it into a tight fist. "Now you will pay for actions boy! You shall pay for destroying my beautiful face you little wench!" She squeezed her hand again, emitting a low, purring sound as Inu-Yasha nearly passed out from the pain. A rustle in the trees distracted her, causing her to drop Inu-Yasha and search the forest trees mentally. Someone was nearing.at an alarming rate. "Who the hell did you invite to the party?!" She soon got her answer as Kaede-Babba broke through the trees, panting from her run. "Inu-Yasha! There is only oneway to defeat her! Wait until the lightning strikes and than." Her sentence was cut short as Amika stretched forth her hand and silenced the old woman with a flick of her wrist. Inu-Yasha fell to his knees as the sound of Kaede-Babba's neck being broken. Wait until the lightning strikes.what? What do I do? His mind screamed but he quickly understood what was happening. Duh! For some reason, the lightning seems to stop her; maybe that's why she was unable to heal herself when I struck her cheek. I hit her during a flash of lightning! His heart began to quicken it's pace as he understood what had to be done to insure victory. Grinning from ear to ear, he charged at Amika, claws extended to their fullest length. Leaping into the air, he wrapped his arms around his body and flung them outward, screaming "CLAWS OF BLOOD!" as a bolt of lightning flashed through the skies. Amika screamed as each one of the tiny daggers sunk into her flesh, each causing hot, searing flashes of pain to slice through her body. "AARGGGHHH!!!!" Her scream ran through the night with an urgent note of incredible pain. Dropping to the muddy terrain beneath him, he quickly prepared for his next attack. Pulling the Tetsuaiga from it's scabbard, he held it to the skies. "You will not live to scream again!" With that, he dragged the edge of the sword through her body in several different, slicing until a bolt of lightning flashed. As this was done, her body fell to the earth in three different pieces. A sudden relief ran through the youkai's blood.  
  
Kagome found a seemingly weight being lifted from her body, and she was able to stand. The lightning had stopped, leaving her and Shippo alone in the darkness. This scared her, it was dangerous to be in the forest. She was in the forest at night with no light to shield her from any demons that might try t attack her. "INU-YASHA!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears perked up as her voice rang through the forest trees. "Kagome!" A smile replaced the smirk on his face, and a glint of happiness replaced the glint of hatred. Rushing through the forest, he barreled straight into her. Wrapping both arms around her waist, he rained kisses across her forehead and cheeks, landing a few on her lips as well. Shippo squirmed from beneath Inu-Yasha's chest, "Inu-Yasha!! Do you think you could stop smashing me?!" He paused in his affection only long enough for Shippo to escape before returning to his tasks. Pulling Kagome into a deep embrace, he brought his lips to hers in deeply rooted affection. Kagome blushed at his sudden approaches, but allowed herself to be drawn into his warmth. Shippo stood off by himself, scoffing at Inu-Yasha. "Your just lucky I'm not taller or I'd be kicking your ass for doin that to Kagome." Inu-Yasha paid no attention to the tiny youkai however, and continued on as though nothing he were not there. Picking Kagome up, he turned in the direction of the village, and ran towards it at full speed. Kagome eyed him in wonder, "What are you doing Inu-Yasha?" He smiled at her, " Taking you home so that you don't have to get caught up in all of this." 


End file.
